The Perfect Birthday
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Adam has decided to make his boyfriend's birthday as wonderful as possible. Slash, Cena/Adam, crossdressing, Smut


Adam hummed softly as he bustled around the small kitchenette of his hotel room, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to return. John was scheduled on RAW that night for a contract signing. Adam just knew that it was going to go badly so he was aiming to make that night as wonderful as possible. He had dressed up, had dinner in the oven-ok he had ordered it up from room service but he had arranged it on the plates-and he was just waiting for John to return. He had just bent over to pull the bottle of beer that John would want out of the mini-fridge when he heard the hotel room door open. Glancing over his shoulder, Adam smiled up at his boyfriend before he stood up.

"Hi there," he chirped cheerfully.

"That's the best sight I've seen all day," John growled possessively, dropping his bag and kicking the door shut before he crossed to Adams side, cupping his blonde boyfriend's neck and pulling him close to capture his lips firmly. Adam mewled into his mouth before he pulled back, doing a little twirl for John.

"You like?" he asked coyly, showing off the blue and white short sleeved dress, the skirt coming down to just above his knees and a white half apron tied around his waist.

"You look like a lesbian," John teased, Adam gasping in mock hurt before he lashed out to punch Johns shoulder.

"Jerk!" he exclaimed, John beginning to laugh his head off.

"Yet somehow I managed to make you fall in love with me," John reminded the blonde, grasping Adams wrist and pulling him into his arms, Adams long arms going up to wrap around Johns neck carefully.

"That's true," Canadian agreed with a sweet smile. "That's very true." John laughed and leant up slightly to capture Adams lips again before he slapped his boyfriend's ass possessively.

"What's for dinner?" he asked cheekily. Adam giggled and took Johns hand, leading him over to the table and pushing him lightly towards his seat before the elder man walked over to the oven keeping the food hot and pulled it out, of course bending down in the process. John groaned and shifted in his chair, adjusting the crotch of his jeans. Adam smiled deviously to himself, knowing that John was going to be all worked up and ready to fuck him by the end of dinner.

"You ok there babe?" he asked sweetly, setting the food on the table calmly. "You look a little flushed." John growled softly and nodded, reaching for his fork.

"This is good!" he exclaimed after taking the first bite. "Did you cook this?" Adam scoffed quietly.

"Is it burnt?" he teased. John burst into laughter, his boyfriend following swiftly.

"It's still good," he admitted. "And warm too." Adam smiled proudly and rose again, retrieving a beer for John and a soda for himself.

"After the night you had I figured you deserved a good hot meal," Adam confessed. John smiled gratefully.

"Well, you were right," he admitted. Adam brushed a gentle kiss over John's cheek before he sat down.

"Don't forget that we have your party on Wednesday," Adam reminded the American, chuckling at John's emphatic groan.

"Do we have to?" John whined, batting his eyelashes at the Canadian. Adam laughed.

"First of all, you don't look nearly as cute as I do when I do that," Adam teased. "And secondly, yes we have to go. Your family is going to be there and you know that Randy wants to see you." John groaned and pouted at Adam, making the blonde giggle harder.

"No," he scolded. "Randy has gone to a lot of trouble to set this up and if you don't turn up, Carol is going to murder me." John sighed and let his head drop down to the table, his food only saved by Adam quickly pulling it out of the way.

"Mom won't touch you," he complained. "She loves you more than she loves me." Adam rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Maybe if you tried actually buying your mother a birthday gift?" he suggested. "Or turning up when you say you will?" John just barely raised his head and glared at his boyfriend.

"I always turn up when I say I will," he argued.

"Yeah two hours late," Adam pointed out. "How exactly do you get lost driving to the same house that you lived in all of your life?" John poked his tongue out at Adam before he pulled his food back and began to eat again. Adam couldn't help the laugh that erupted out of his mouth before he turned his own attention back to his food.

Once they'd finished eating Adam stood up and took John's plate as well as his own up to the sink. He laughed once John joined him at the sink, the domesticated blonde doing the dishes while the ex-bodybuilder wrapped his arms firmly around Adams lithe hips.

"What's for dessert?" John asked, chuckling as Adam slapped his bicep lightly.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Adam asked, a look of mock horror on his face. John growled in his ear and reached around the blonde to splash water at him, Adam gasping in horror.

"Oh you're going to pay for that John!" he squealed, grabbing the detachable tap and squirting it at the other man.

After 20 minutes both men, and the kitchenette of the hotel room, were completely soaked. Adam looked down at himself and giggled, his skirt clinging to his thighs and the white parts of his dress becoming almost transparent.

"Guess we'd better get cleaned up," he sighed softly, squeaking in surprise when John caught him around the waist and pressed him down over the table, the muscular blonde leaning over him.

"I need you," he breathed into Adams ear. "Do we have lube?" Adam smirked and pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of his apron, pressing it into John's hand.

"Always prepared huh?" John growled in his ear, taking the lube. Adam gave a little breathy chuckle, placing his palms flat.

"No prep," he begged quietly. "Just need you." John paused.

"I don't want to hurt you," he protested. Adam wiggled his ass and shot John a sultry smirk over his shoulder.

"I prepped myself before, just in case," he admitted. "Found the shirt you were wearing yesterday, it still smelled like you. Put it on and slicked my fingers up, stretched myself just in case you were up for sex." John groaned at the image and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling his cock out without taking his jeans off and slicked it up with the lube in his hand, before he flipped the skirt of Adams dress up and groaned again, Adam's white thong riding up between his ass cheeks. John didn't even bother removing Adam's thong, just pulled it aside when he pulled Adam's ass cheeks apart and lined himself up. Adam moaned and balanced himself on one hand before he reached back to grasp Johns cock, lining it up perfectly and bucking his hips backwards. John groaned as the head of his cock was engulfed by his boyfriend's tight heat, and he continued the thrust, right up until he was buried balls deep inside Adam. Both men groaned, Adam clenching his inner muscles as a sign to John that he could move. The muscular blonde started out slow, before he started to move faster, fucking Adam properly. Adam never stopped moaning and thrusting his ass back towards John, alternating between screaming obscenities at John, and begging for it harder and faster.

"Come for me baby," John groaned, sweating slightly with the effort of restraining his orgasm. With those words, Adam screamed and threw his head back, cum filling his thong before it spilled out and started trickling down his thighs. At the feel of his boyfriend cumming around him, and the sight of his cum trickling down his legs, John couldn't restrain himself any longer. With a final thrust, he gripped Adams hips hard enough to bruise before he held himself deep inside of the Canadian, cumming with a drawn out groan. Adam whimpered slightly when he felt John filling him up, his arms giving out on him as he collapsed to lean on the table, John following him down.

"Best birthday ever," John groaned, gaining a worn out chuckle from Adam before the American stood on shaky legs and scooped his boyfriend up bridal style, heading for the bathroom. Shower sex was always a bonus on his birthday. And he knew that Adam would recover quickly when faced with the prospect of more sex. His little nympho was insatiable.


End file.
